Methods and devices for stabilizing a vehicle combination are known from the prior art. For example, DE 199 64 048 A1 discloses a method and a device for stabilizing a road vehicle, particularly a passenger car, with a trailer that is pulled by the road vehicle. The road vehicle is monitored with respect to rolling motions and, when a rolling motion is detected, a yawing moment that essentially is in phase opposition to the rolling motion is automatically impressed on the road vehicle.
DE 10 2004 010 296 Al discloses a method for stabilizing a vehicle combination consisting of a tractor vehicle and a trailer or semitrailer. Symmetric braking interventions are initially carried out on the tractor vehicle when a rolling motion of the trailer or semitrailer is detected in order to dampen this rolling motion. Asymmetric braking interventions are subsequently carried out on the tractor vehicle if the desired attenuation of the rolling motion is not achieved by the symmetric braking interventions.
DE 10 2004 005 074 A1 discloses a device for damping the rolling motions of a trailer that is pulled by a road vehicle. The device comprises rolling motion detecting means for determining a rolling motion of the trailer, as well as the intensity of the rolling motion based on a variable, in which at least one variable that describes the lateral vehicle dynamics comes into play, and rolling motion damping means for damping the rolling motion based on automated braking interventions on the road vehicle and/or based on a driver-independent reduction of the engine torque if the intensity of the rolling motion exceeds an intensity limit value. The device furthermore comprises steering angle analyzing means for determining at least one parameter from a time history of the steering angle, wherein the aforementioned intensity limit value is dependent on the parameter.
The methods and devices for stabilizing a vehicle combination known from the prior art essentially concern the detection and damping of already existing rolling motions of the trailer and/or the tractor vehicle as they are induced, in particular, by braking and/or evasive maneuvers of the tractor vehicle.
It is at least one objective herein to provide a method and a device that allow an improved stabilization of a vehicle combination during braking and/or evasive maneuvers. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.